Tears fall
by TobiSasoRulez
Summary: Team Seven has just completed a mission. Sasuke and Sakura are sharing a tent. And Sasuke has...an attitude adjustment? Song fic. Rated just in case


Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine

**Dsiclaimer-** I do not own Naruto nor the song '_Tears don't fall_' for Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the song to Bullet for my Valentine.

* * *

He had finally done it. He had finally lost his mind. Kakashi had left the three of them at the camp while he went to fetch some firewood. It was Sasuke's turn to watch the camp and the fire. And god, how he wished Kakashi would return so he could get some sleep. He had gotten sick of the smell of fire that had assaulted his nose.

He had even gotten sick of Naruto's constant moving in his sleep. They may have had to share tents, but why did he have to get stuck with Sakura?

Of course, not that he really minded. Sakura was out of her fan girl faze and now she was down to just calling him Sasuke. Not Sasuke-kun. Just plain Sasuke.

* * *

_With bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping _

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading _

_Would she hear me, if I called her name _

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame_

* * *

His eyes were nearly blood red. He hadn't closed his eyes as he stared deep into the fire. His eyes were bloodshot. Kakashi returned not a moment too soon and Sasuke slumped off the log and back into his shared tent.

It was about time that guy came back. He was about ready to fall over from boredom and insomnia if he hadn't come then. He laid his back against the sleeping bag. His eyes curiously wandered over to his pink-haired comrade.

He watched her sleep peacefully. Why did he have to have insomnia on missions? He rolled onto his side and leaned his back up against hers to feel she was quite warm.

Sasuke relaxed against her back and his eyes were finally beginning to shut. When they were fully shut and he was about to slip away into a well deserved sleep, he felt her warmth fading.

_What the hell...?_ He peeked his eyes opened and turned his head to see that Sakura had turned around. Her hand was up against his back and her hair was spilled all over her pillow, her face peaceful.

_Should I move?_ That's when Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring back at her. She immediately sat up and looked at him. Her moving, causing him to turn on his back and stare up at her.

He could have sworn he saw a blush appear on her cheeks, but he could have been mistaken.

"Sasuke, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. You shifted and it woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you, Sasuke."

"It's fine. I was mostly awake in the first place."

Sakura laid back down but this time on her back. She looked up at the top of the tent and sighed. Sasuke looked down and then looked up at the top of the tent as well.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Why have you changed so much? Its only been 3 years and you've been completely different. You used to call me 'Sasuke-kun' and be literally all over me. What happened?"

"I grew up, Sasuke. That was a fan girl faze. It's hard to explain, but, I'm sure you understand, right?"

"Hn."

Sasuke turned his back to her, as she did with him. Though, he kept his back close to hers for warmth. He finally got some sleep.

* * *

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me _

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home _

_Your tears don't fall, and crash around me _

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home

* * *

_

Sasuke woke up to a sniffle. It wasn't loud, but he could still hear it and he knew it had come from Sakura. He sat up and looked at her, she wasn't showing her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Sasuke."

She sniffled again and Sasuke frowned. Why was she lying to him? He placed his hand hesitantly and gently on her arm, pulling her onto her back as he climbed over her, pinning her arms to her side.

"Sakura, your lying to me."

She leaned her head to the side.

"S-Sorry, Sasuke. I'm probably as pathetic as ever, aren't I?"

Oh, god. Now he remembered. He always used to ignore her and call her pathetic or annoying when they were younger and she always took it. Now that he was actually showing some interest in her, she didn't seem to know what to do.

"You're not pathetic, Sakura."

"Oh, no? Then why did you leave! Why did you leave your home and leave everybody who cared about you? You ran away from us, we could have helped you but, instead you ran!"

He gritted his teeth and glared at the pinkette below him. This was more frustrating than he thought it would be.

"I left for all of your safety! I left for the village's sake! I was not going to be a coward and stay there and then stand and watch as my home burned to the ground and the people I knew and cared for died in front of me! I am no coward."

Sakura pursed her lips, tears still brimming her eyes as she stared at him with an awestruck look. Had he said something wrong? Oh, god, what if he had upset her more?

* * *

_The moments die, I hear no screaming_

_ The visions left inside me, are slowly fading _

_Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

* * *

His mind flashed back to the first time he had ever made her cry. He walked away with an almost depressing look on his face. He could never stand to see her cry.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to-"

"You...left for _us_?"

He bit his tongue and sighed.

"I mostly did it for Team Seven. If I hadn't left the team, I'm sure that Orochimaru would have seen to it that he would find me and take me by force."

A barely noticeable smile crept onto her face as tears streamed down face once more. Sasuke winced as he saw the tears falling again.

"Sakura, don't cry. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I'm not upset...I'm..."

Sasuke crawled off of her and laid on his side, facing her. His breath hitched in his chest as she cuddled up to him, sniffling away. He hugged her to his chest and sighed. He didn't mind being this way with her.

He breathed in her sweet scent quietly before realizing she had called his name.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cuddled up to you. I remembered you don't like intimate contact."

She went to pull away, but realized he hadn't released his hold on her. She blushed lightly and looked everywhere but his face.

"Are you uncomfortable laying so close to me?"

"Well, no not really. But, I know you don't like intimate contact and-"

He held her tighter against him.

"Now, who said I didn't? That may have been back then, but not now. Just relax, Sakura."

Sakura smiled lightly before laying back down to meet his body warmth. Yeah, life was good for the time being.

* * *

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me _

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home _

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me _

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home _

_

* * *

_

It wasn't until morning that his sleeping was disrupted. The tent had been opened slightly for their Sensei to peek in, about to wake them up. As an instinct, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked to the opening where his Sensei was staring in from.

He immediately sat up, releasing the pinkette that he had held in his grasp throughout the night. She, now laying alone, shifted slightly before staying still and falling into a peaceful slumber once more.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"Well, it was my duty to wake you up. But, it seems you two had a hard night."

Sasuke's growled at Kakashi as he chuckled lightly.

"However, I just came in to wake you up. Get Sakura up and come on out for breakfast."

Kakashi left the tent, waking Sakura up with a jolt.

Sasuke stared down at her with a small smirk before realizing she didn't understand her surroundings. His smirk widened as he bent down near her ear and whispered hotly into it.

"Time to get up, Sa-ku-ra..."

She jolted up even more as his arms snaked around her waist, restricting her from moving away from him.

She groaned as her back hit his chest, her head right under his chin. She had dug her green nails into his hands when he had startled her.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

He tightened his grip after she said that. She swallowed hard as she dared to look up at his face.

"_That's_ what I wanted to hear."

Sakura's face grew intensely red as she stared down at her legs. Sasuke rested his head on her left shoulder and looked straight forward.

"Sakura, I believe I have figured out why I have insomnia on missions."

"Really? Why do you?"

"I think," he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. This wasn't easy for him to say, "I think it's because of you. I can't sleep when you're not near me and I when I am with you, I am calm and I can sleep like a baby."

"Do...Do you know why?"

He stayed silent as he thought over how he should put his choice of words.

"I think," he paused again. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this! He sighed and looked at her, "I think it's because I llll..."

"You lllll?"

"I l-love you..."

She froze, removing her nails from his skin as she tried to process what he had just said to her.

"W-What?"

A light blush tinted his cheeks as he realized the need to repeat himself.

"I...love you."

She was at a loss for words. Sasuke Uchiha, her childhood crush and the boy who was always a human ice cube towards her, just warmed up and said he loved her! Was she dreaming?

"I must be dreaming..."

"I bet you wish you were," he murmured against her ear as he nipped at it. "And that dream is going to keep going because it will _never _end."

Tears began welling up in her eyes before falling onto his hands. Thinking he had done something wrong, he released her and turned her towards him.

"What's wrong?"

She suddenly hugged him, pressing her face into his chest as her tears leaked onto his shirt.

"I-I never thought I would have you like this. I m-mean, you always shunned me and now you're a-actually showing interest in m-me," she hiccuped.

He stared down at her with narrowed eyes before they softened.

"I always thought that...you hated me."

"I never hated you. I tried to keep you from getting close to me so I wouldn't hurt you. But-" he paused, lifting her head up with his finger. He reached closer to her face until they were a kiss apart.

"I couldn't help myself."

And with that, he closed the distance between them as his arms snaked tightly around her waist. The tent was pushed on from the side.

"Hey, teme, quit molesting Sakura and get your butt out here!"

He pulled away from the lack of air and smirked as he saw her blood red face. He kissed her forehead once more before crawling out of the tent and heading out to sit down on the nearby log. She was soon to follow.

When she came out, Naruto nearly mauled her with a giant hug.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright, Sakura!"

"Get off me!"

She punched him in the jaw harshly and huffed. Kakashi came over to her and patted her shoulder.

"Care to explain your tardiness? Or the red marks on the top of Sakura's ear?"

At that, she blushed madly and glared at Sasuke, who turned around and smirked at her. Embarrassed, she stomped away from Kakashi and stood in front of Sasuke, bending down to get eye level with him.

"Is that what you were smirking about in there?"

"Well, that, and the fact that I can still do this."

He kissed her lips gently before standing up and turning towards his Sensei.

"Our tardiness is to all be blamed on the fact that this pink haired devil would not wake up without a fight."

Naruto, now freaking out from seeing his comrades kiss, glared at Sasuke.

"Oh, you're such a big fat liar, teme!"

* * *

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me _

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home _

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me _

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home

* * *

_

Well, that's all for this week!

I've had this lodged on my computer and haven't gotten the time to transfer it but here it is!

Also, the RoyAi chapter I put up is going to be added to so keep an eye out this next week!

Until next time, my lovelies~ Haku

**Disclaimer-** Again, I do not own Naruto or the song.


End file.
